


Unseen Moments of Lintz

by CauseForConcern



Category: Saving Hope
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CauseForConcern/pseuds/CauseForConcern
Summary: Spoilers for the end of Season 5.





	Unseen Moments of Lintz

**Author's Note:**

> Just some unseen moments between Sydney and Maggie during Season 5 that we didn't get to see.

Leaving Martha's wake left Maggie feeling a whirlwind of emotions but out of all the chaos she was feeling there was an overwhelming feeling of happiness. She looked over to see the driver of the car, Sydney. She looked so calm, relaxed even. They had decided to go back to Sydney's place to get dinner. 

Maggie leaned her head back to really look at Sydney. Gone were the dowdy skirts and long sleeves that covered her shoulders and arms. In its place were soft shirts that revealed a fair amount of cleavage. 

She watched as Sydney looked over and gave her a warm smile before returning her attention to the road. She reached over and took one of Maggie's hands leaving them together in Maggie's lap. 

Maggie was so happy but there was that feeling in the back of her heart. A whisper in her mind that told her this was temporary. Sydney had always been a passing ship in the night, she was always so close but out of reach. Just when Maggie was willing to take a chance or get closer to the other Doctor she was off to save lives around the world. To have her here now was almost unbelievable. She pushed those doubts to the back of her mind to deal with another day. 

Sydney slowed the car and pulled into a stall outside a small apartment building. She looked over at Maggie. 

"Ready to go?" Sydney asked. 

"Yeah. I'm excited to see your place." Maggie said flashing her trademark half-smile. 

Sydney exited the car and Maggie followed they met at the front of the car and Sydney rejoined their hands to enter the apartment. The lobby was warm and decorated nicely. They moved to stand in the elevator and Sydney pushed the button for her floor. 

"I'm glad you're here." Sydney said looking over at Maggie. 

"Me too." Maggie said letting silence take over. 

The door opened and Sydney lead Maggie through the hallway before coming to a door. She took her keys and unlocked it and as she was passing through touched her finger to the Mezuzah in the doorway. 

Sydney's apartment was warm and inviting. It was homely and made Maggie feel immediately at peace. 

"Get comfortable, I'm going to start on something to eat. Hope you won't mind a kosher dinner." Sydney said as she moved through the home towards a doorway which Maggie assumed lead to the kitchen. 

"Okay. Whatever is fine." Maggie said scanning over the room. The entryway lead into a large living space where a couch and love-seat set decorated the room. There was a small coffee table and a television which surprised Maggie a little. She moved to look at the pictures on the walls. 

There were some family pictures with Sydney, her parents and her sister. They had been different than Maggie had anticipated. When going over the treatment plan with Sydney and her family she had met her parents. Sydney's mother was expressive in a way Sydney wasn't. Sydney was blunt and her mother was the opposite. She seemed warm and kind, often using expressive smiles and hand touches to smooth out the worry of her bedridden daughter. Sydney's father stood at the back of the room keeping his eyes trained on everything but Sydney. He spoke very little and his attention never moved to Sydney. They both seemed to take little notice of Sydney and that made Maggie's gut churn with anger.

She heard movement coming from the kitchen which brought her attention back from her thoughts. Sydney moved through the doorway carrying two glasses of wine giving one to Maggie. 

"I didn't know you could drink wine whenever you wanted?" Maggie asked. 

"As long as I don't drink too much I should be fine and it's kosher." Sydney said with a twinkle in her eye. 

"I didn't know wine could be kosher." Maggie said. 

"The reality of dating a Jewish woman." Sydney joked. 

Maggie followed Sydney back into the kitchen where Sydney was finishing up some dinner. She plated two dishes and gave one to Maggie. They made their over to the small table in the corner where they talked about what had happened in their lives when the other had been absent. 

Dinner was followed by another glass of wine for Maggie and a glass of water for Sydney on the couch. Talking and enjoying each other's company. Listening to Sydney talk about her time in Tel Aviv was hard, harder than she anticipated. Listening to Sydney talk about another woman brought a ball of jealousy in her stomach. Sydney must have noticed her change in demeanor and intertwined their hands again. 

"I'm glad you are here. I missed you." Maggie said finally. 

"Me too. I missed you so much." Sydney replied. 

"I'm just so happy that you are back." Maggie said. 

"It's still early do you want to watch a movie?" Sydney asked. 

"Yeah, that sounds good." Maggie said as Sydney grabbed the remote and turned on the Television. 

They settled on a movie before Sydney got up and grabbed a soft blanket to put over their laps. Maggie moved closer and leaned her head on Sydney's shoulder. 

Maggie grabbed Sydney's hand and brought her legs under her body. Sydney was so warm and safe. She couldn't remember ever being this comfortable. 

They stayed like this long past the first movie both unwilling to move from the comfort of being close to one another. One movie turned into two and unable to help herself Maggie let out a yawn. 

"You're tired." Sydney said. 

"I'm fine. It's just been a long day. I'm good. Promise." Maggie said struggling to keep her eyes open. She didn't want to have to leave yet. Today had been perfect and she didn't want it to end. 

"Maggie, it's okay to be tired. We can go to bed." Sydney said. 

"We?" Maggie asked hopefully. 

"Yeah. I just figured you were staying over." Sydney said as a blush started to redden her chest and cheeks. 

"That sounds perfect." Maggie said. 

Sydney's room was just as warm and inviting as was the rest of her apartment. The only downside was Sydney's bed. Just slightly bigger than a twin there wouldn't be much room. Sydney apologized for it and gave Maggie something to sleep in before moving into the bathroom. 

Maggie changed and settled herself under the sheets waiting for Sydney. Sydney reemerged ready for bed and glasses perched on her nose, it made Maggie smile. 

"There she is. I remember those." Maggie joked. 

"Oh hush." Sydney said with a smile on her face as she got under the blankets next to Maggie. 

"You look so cute in your glasses." Maggie said with a smile leaning over to kiss Sydney. 

The kiss was chaste and quick but it was followed by more kisses that were beginning to heat up. Maggie could feel Sydney's hand at the back of her neck. Sydney's nails digging in slightly which made Maggie let out a gasp. Which lead to Sydney pulling away and rested her forehead against Maggie's.

"I don't want to move to fast." Maggie said. 

"Okay, then lets just sleep." Sydney said pulling Maggie down laying next to her. Maggie settled her head on Sydney's shoulder and she felt Sydney running her hand through her hair as the other took of her glasses and rested them on the nightstand. 

"Goodnight, Maggie." Sydney said. 

"Goodnight, Syd." Maggie replied. 

They both settled down for the night and it didn't take long for sleep to take them both.


End file.
